


The Iron Cock

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, I'm not sorry, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Size Queen Peter Parker, The Iron Cock, Tony has a tiny penis in this one, Top Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony should add "creative" to the front of genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. He really outdid himself with this one.





	The Iron Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Val here! So, this came from a Tumblr prompt and I don't know if they want me naming them on here, but thank you for the prompt <3
> 
> I've never written the suit kink stuff before so this was really fun for me. Enjoy everyone <3
> 
> As always, I'm a starving little goblin in need of your affection. If you liked it, please feed the goblin in kudos and comments.

Tony knew exactly what he was working with and he was a confident man. Shame wasn’t even in his vocabulary when it came to romps in the bedroom. In all of his adventures he never hand a single complaint as his mouth and hands were so very talented. Then along came Peter.

“You expect me to put that in me? Tony, that’s not gonna work. It’s too little,” Peter complained, tugging his boxers back up, his erection still causing a tent in them. “What am I supposed to do with it. I need to be filled, Tony. You don’t understand.” Peter stood up from the bed and began to look for his clothes.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Pete. Let me show you how good I am with my mouth. Get back over here.”

Peter couldn’t say no to that offer and whether the kid would admit it or not.

Tony wanted Peter in more than a sexual way. He wanted his smile, his laugh, his ass, all of him, so he had to devise a way to keep him. Tony was nothing if not creative and a genius, so after an intense brainstorming session he came up with his best idea yet, his magnum opus - a huge penis extension to the Iron Man suit that would vibrate which would stimulate both of them. He designed the attachment to be as thick as his forearm and and just as long. Let Peter tell him that wasn’t big enough now.

A couple days later, Peter called Tony at around midnight. It was obviously a booty call.

“Can I come over, Tony? I miss that mouth of yours,” Peter said, voice husky. It was pretty sexy, Tony had to admit it.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Come by the lab, I have a surprise for you.”

Peter arrived a half hour later, sauntering into the lab in his spider suit, mask off. “Hi Tony. Where’s my surprise?” he asked, tossing his mask on the table and hitting the button on his suit so he could strip out of it. Tony licked his lips when he saw Peter wasn’t wearing any boxers. It was a moment later that Peter looked around, clearly confused. “Tony?”

The younger man yelped as he saw one of the suits moved, clearly shaken as he hadn’t been on the alert for any dangers. Tony retracted the faceplate, grinning at Peter as he walked up to him. “Hey there, sweetness. How’re you?”

“Um…I’m fine? Where’s the surprise?” Peter asked again, clearing his throat as he leaned against a table to try to play it cool.

Without a word, Tony had the suit morph to display the huge dildo. “I got this for you, since you were so whiny the other night. You like?”

Peter was clearly in awe, walking up to Tony and placing his hand tentatively on the contraption, petting it. The Iron Cock (Tony thought it was funny…) was warm to the touch and turgid like a real cock would be. He was rather impressed with his work and Peter was, too.

“Oh god, it’s so big. I want it. I love it. In…In the suit?” Peter asked, biting his lip as he looked Tony up and down. There was no denying he was into the idea of it.

“Naturally. How about you bend over and I can get you ready?”

He has seen Peter in action but he never saw him move that fast, He chuckled and rubbed the hand of the suit over Peter’s back, soothing him before grabbing a handful of his ass. “I love your ass, Pete. It’s so perfect and delicious. I wanna taste it so bad but you don’t wanna be patient, huh?” Tony teased, spreading Peter’s cheeks using his forefinger and thumb to expose his hole. “You’re so cute and pink here. I’m gonna fill you up now.”

Peter whined as the one of Tony’s fingers shot out some lube onto his hole and smeared it around before pushing inside. The younger man wiggled his hips before pressing back against the finger inside him. “More,” came the demand and Tony did as he was told.

It continued like this for several minutes, Tony working the suit’s fingers in and out of Peter until his hole was all puffy and loose enough to fit such a big cock. “You ready, babe?” Tony asked, removing his fingers to pet at Peter’s hole.

Peter turned to look over his shoulder, giving a nod. Well, Tony didn’t feel the need to ask a second time. He used the same finger to lube the Iron Cock up and lined it up to Peter before beginning to press inside. They both moaned at the way Peter’s hole began to stretch as Tony pushed in, the younger man whining as the head finally popped in.

“Oh my god…It’s so big. Keep going, fill me up!” he demanded, rolling his hips backwards to take more of the toy’s girth. Tony had to oblige. He pushed in all the was until the base of the suit was against Peter’s cheeks. “Fuck me. Hard. Now.”

“You sure? It’s pretty big and - “

“I said fuck me. Do it or I’ll find someone else who will.” Empty threat but a threat nonetheless.

Tony grabbed Peter by the chest, hauling him up to make his back arch and his body shift. Then he began to fuck Peter senseless with hard and fast thrusts. A litany of “Ah” and “Please” came from Peter’s lips and Tony saw the younger man starting to drool.

“Take it, Peter. Take it,” Tony ordered, turning the vibrating feature on. Peter screamed at that and Tony kept thrusting, knowing his shaft was rubbing against Peter’s prostate and the vibrations made it all the more intense.

“Oh my god! Holy fuck, yes!” Peter cried out, coming untouched all over the table.

However, Tony kept thrusting, moaning at the way the vibrations felt against his cock. He kept thrust over and over, even when Peter started crying from stimulation, before finally coming. Tony turned the vibration feature off and slowly pulled out, rubbing at Peter’s wrecked hole.

“Who’s tiny now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Please feel free to message me, send asks, or send prompts.
> 
> Love you 3000


End file.
